I Wanna See The Stars With You
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: Yuno Gasai has won the Survival Game, but feels something is missing without Yuki by her side. She tries to bring him back to life, but fails at every attempts. Murmur tells her that Yuki's soul is being kept in the Grim Reapers' Library of Records and Yuno sets out to retrieve it. Mirai Nikki/Kuroshitsuji crossover. Rating may go up.


**A/N: Hey y'all! So I decided to write an x-over between two of my favorite animes, Mirai Nikki and Kuroshitsuji :3 So here it is! More to come eventually! Give me some ideas and pointers (Especially with this EricxAlan stuff ;~;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki nor do I own Kuroshitsuji**

It's hopeless….everything is hopeless…

Yuno stared at the mess before her. A lifeless sack of skin and bone. Soulless, dull eyes staring up at her. She didn't understand. She was God. She was the almighty ruler of the universe. And yet she couldn't even resurrect a human being.

The boy was practically a zombie, sluggishly walking around with no purpose, limbs turning limp, head lolled to the side. It was a gruesome sight, even for Yuno's eyes. He didn't deserve a life like this. He deserved what he had. He deserved to see the stars again. But most importantly, he deserved his little bride more than anything.

Yuno had spent the days after the Game's finale thinking up ways to bring back her precious Yukiteru. She was the God of this new world anyway. She could do what she wanted. Resurrecting the dead was a simple task for someone as powerful as her.

But the more she tried, the less successful she became. Before long, Yuki became nothing more than an animated corpse, a zombie. She tried to hold him in her arms, but his skin was so cold and beginning to rot. She tried speaking to him, telling him how much she couldn't wait to see every star in the sky with him, waiting for the day they will be one. But he doesn't respond, he just lolls to the side.

Yuno no longer smiles, her face is fixated in a miserable expression. She couldn't stand being away from him. She wouldn't allow it.

"What are you doing? Are you still sulking over him?" A voice called in the distance, causing Yuno to become alert.

It was nothing more than Murmur being a pest as usual. Yuno blocked her out, focusing instead on the soulless body of her love. "I thought I told you to let me be…"

"It's not like I can go anywhere…" The little girl sighed, plopping herself onto the ground. "Maybe you can make me a place to go. You're God, after all…"

Yuno kept her focus on what was left of Yuki, refusing to leave him. "I don't want a new world….I don't want a world that doesn't have Yuki…."

Murmur picked herself up and walked over to where Yuno rested, sitting next to her. "No matter how hard you try, you may resurrect a person's body, but no one can resurrect a soul…"

"There has to be a way…..there has to…"

"No one can do that….well, except…." But she trailed off before she could reveal anything more, throwing her hands over her mouth.

Except? There was an exception? Yuno viciously turned towards Murmur, grabbing onto her wrists and staring her in the eyes. "Except?! Except what?! Tell me how to return Yuki! Tell me now!"

Murmur pulled her hands away, standing up and taking a few steps back. "Well….you see, it's complicated. You're just a God. You rule over the Earth and the universe, the physical things. But souls….souls are dealt with by a different type of god….Death Gods. Shinigami."

Yuno froze as the little demon explained. Death Gods….Shinigami…she'd heard of them before, but only in old legends. She never thought that they actually existed. "Those….Death Gods….they have Yuki's soul…?" How dare they….how dare they touch his soul. How dare they steal him away. "How do we find it, Murmur?"

The little demoness bit her bottom lip, wandering around some more. "See…it's complicated. Shinigami collect the souls of the dead. They keep the souls along with the records of the person's life in their grand library. Not many people can enter into the realm of the Shinigami. But you're God, so I'm sure you can find easy access."

Yuno took one last look at the lifeless body of her Yuki. She would return his soul. They would reign over the world together. Just like she planned. "Let's go…."

* * *

Eric Slingby sat in the halls of the reaper library, looking at the records of a number of women. Such innocent women who had died in such a mysterious way. Their souls had not been collected properly and Spears was furious. He had Eric working overtime, doing as much investigation as possible. He knew why these souls hadn't been collected. He knew exactly why.

But as he was reading, he heard quiet footsteps approaching him, looking up to find a nervous-looking Alan Humphries glancing down at him. "E-Eric…I didn't know you were still here…"

He gave the younger reaper a gentle smile, hoping he'd calm down a bit. "Yeah…Spears is goin' mad with this case….has me working overtime every night this week…"

Alan rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Eric, chuckling a bit. "Spears can get overzealous sometimes…you and I both know that. I suppose Ronald isn't taking this very well."

Eric let out a sudden chortle, closing the record that he was reading to turn his attention to his partner. "The poor thing can hardly contain himself….he's damn pissed." But before Alan could respond, another set of frantic footsteps came running their way. This time it was a worn out-looking, exasperated Ronald Knox. "Speak of the bloody devil…."

"E-Eric…" Ronald panted, looking up at the pair with panicked eyes. "You have to come quick….there's this girl…in the lobby….she's got a gun…"

A girl with a gun? How did a girl get in here? Without saying a word, Eric got up, reading to follow Ronald out of the library's wing. But before he could go anyway, he was stopped by Alan, who was grabbing onto the male's sleeve.

"Eric, don't! It could be dangerous! Let me come with you!"

But Eric instead sat the younger male down, looking straight into his eyes. "No. It's too dangerous. The excitement is bad for you. Stay here."

"But I want to help you…"

"Stay."

Eric felt the remorse coursing through him from the moment that word left his mouth until he was off running with Ronald to the lobby. He knew Alan just wanted to help. But he couldn't risk it. Not in his condition.

"There she is!" Ron called out as they neared the large crowd surrounding the girl. She had long, pink-colored hair, tied up in a set of double pigtails. Her eyes were wild, her hands holding fast to the gun she had.

"Put the weapon down!" one man yelled to her from the crowd. "Put it down and retreat peacefully!"

"NO!" She screamed in a shrill, maddened voice. "I WON'T RETREAT! I WON'T LEAVE! GIVE IT TO ME OR I'LL SHOOT!"

"What does she mean by 'it?'" Eric whispered to Ronald as they watched the scene unfurl.

"I dunno….a soul." The younger reaper explained. "She demands the soul of a Yukiteru Amano."


End file.
